Little Girls
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: When Evie and Mal aren't seen in school, Jay and Carlos decide to go look for them. What they find in their dorm room shocks them. Mal and Evie are children. To make matters even worse, they are rivals, just like they were on the island. Can Jay, Carlos, and the gang return them back to their correct ages and restore a friendship?
1. The Transformation

**Hi guys! I am writing another story along with "Life Inside the Castle," so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot.**

 **Chapter 1: The Transformation**

 **Jay's POV:**

"Hey, Carlos. Did you see Mal or Evie at all today?" I asked. I was worried about the two girls, for we all consider each other siblings, and the thought of something happening to my younger sisters was unbearable.

"No, actually I haven't," Carlos told me. I could tell that I had worry in my eyes because Carlos assured me that they were probably sick or something.

"Do you want to go to their dorm and check in on them?" I asked Carlos.

"Sure," he responded, and we went up to their room.

On the way there, I couldn't help thinking that something happened to them _. What if Chad held them captive or something?_ I asked myself. _No, that's crazy. Chad has accepted us as heroes and not the villains we used to be. They're probably just sick, like Carlos said._

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the girls' door. I knocked, then heard a scream. Carlos must have heard it too, because we both ran through the door at the same time, worried about our sisters. We didn't see them in the room, so now we were not only concerned, but genuinely afraid. _What if something was going to happen to us?_ We started searching the room for any clues that would tell us where the girls are.

 **Mal's POV:**

I sat in a closet, next to this girl Evie. I don't like her one bit. She thinks she's a princess and is better than everyone else. I don't even remember why I was with her. All I know is that we were in a heated argument, wrestling on the floor, when we heard someone knock, so Evie screamed. She's such a baby. Anyway, we didn't want to be beaten by anyone, because villains are cruel and don't care what they do to you, so we hid.

"Mal? Evie? Where are you?" I heard a voice say from somewhere inside the room. I saw Evie jump at the mention of her name. _If they find us, I'll make sure Evie gets in trouble first_. I smirked at the thought of her being punished.

 **Evie's POV:**

"Mal? Evie? Where are you?" a voice cried. I then almost regretted stealing that makeup, because now I'm going to be caught for it. Mommy isn't going to be happy. I then remembered that I had a mirror in my purse. I don't know if it's magic, like mommy once said it was, but I decided to try it.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who is searching for us in this land?" I asked. This caused Mal to look over, confusion on her face. This is the first time I have ever seen her interested in anything I was doing. I told her that I was trying the mirror. I looked back to see that it worked! There were two boys: one was tall with a lot of muscle, with long, dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a leather vest with a snake on the back. The other boy was shorter and scrawnier, with white hair, a lot of freckles, and a red shirt under a black and white vest with bones on the back.

Looking at the mirror, I saw that I recognized one of them, the smaller of the two. But it couldn't be Carlos. He is my age, not a teenager. I showed it to Mal.

"I think that tall boy is Jay, Jafar's son. But that can't be. Jay is only one year older than us," Mal said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"That boy," I said pointing to the other boy, "looks like Carlos, Cruella's son," I told Mal. She was about to respond when the taller boy opened the closet and said "Carlos, we have a bit of a problem." So that boy is Carlos!

 **Carlos's POV:**

Jay opened a closet- Evie's closet actually- and told me that we had a problem. I rushed over to see what had happened. When he stepped out of the way, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Jay, why are our best friends/sisters small children?" I asked, shocked. _Who could've done this to them? Why would they do it?_

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas about what should happen in the next chapters. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. The Reactions

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Little Girls". Here is the second chapter. How will Mal and Evie react to their old friends?**

 **Sunny: The Evil Queen and Maleficent will not be in this story. It takes place in Auradon. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot.**

 **Chapter 2: The Reactions**

 **Carlos's POV:**

"Jay, why are our best friends/sisters small children?" I asked, shocked.

"I have no clue," Jay responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe we should tell Fairy Godmother."

"Okay, sure. You call you and I'll try to talk to them and release some of the tension," I instructed Jay.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Mal asked with her hands balled up into fists.

"It's me, Carlos. Don't you remember me?" I asked the young, purple haired fairy.

"Nope," was her response. "Who is that other boy? Is his name Jay?" I asked. Why does she know who Jay is but not me? Then it hit me. We didn't spend any time together at this age on the island, unless bullying counts.

"Yes, that is Jay. He will be back soon. Where is Evie?" I asked Mal.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Mal snapped. Clearly she isn't too fond of Evie. _But why? I mean they're best friends._

"No, I just want to speak to her. I talked to her a lot on the island," I informed and a small hand shot out of the closet. The fingernails were neatly painted blue. I took hold of the hand and the little girl came into view. She looked tough with her leather outfit, but she seemed genuinely frightened of me.

"C-Carlos? Is that you?" she whispered. She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes showing a bit less fear, but I could tell she was very uncomfortable.

"Yes, Evie. It is Carlos," I whispered back, not wanting to alarm the tiny girl. She seemed to relax more, knowing that it was only me. She held out both of her arms, so I assumed she wanted a hug. I picked her up, only to realize how light she was. I don't think it's normal for a girl her age to be so tiny and lightweight.

"Why are you and Jay bigger than us?" she asked, her head resting on my shoulder. I didn't know how to respond. Thank goodness Jay walked in, along with Fairy Godmother, Ben, and Doug.

 **Doug's POV:**

"Does Evie have a little sister or something?" I asked. "I didn't know Ben brought over more Isle children."

"No, Doug. Evie doesn't have a little sister," Carlos informed me. If Evie doesn't have a litter sister, then who's resting their head on Carlos's shoulder? Carlos must've saw that I was confused, because he then told me that someone cast a spell on Mal and Evie, making them small children. I just stood there, shocked.

Evie saw me looking at her, so she built up the courage to ask, "Who are you?"

I can't believe she didn't remember me! Then again, she probably doesn't even know where she is. "I'm Doug," I responded, moving closer to her and Carlos. She turned her head and whispered something into Carlos's ear. He then whispered something back.

I asked Carlos if I could hold her. He warned that she'll probably be frightened and may not want to leave. Still, he started to hand the mini Evie to me, when she started to scream. I jumped. This seemed to amuse her.

"Don't feel bad, man. She's only- um how old are you, Evie?" Carlos asked

The petite girl held up five fingers. "I'm this many," she informed, then she giggled. Her laugh was so cute.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Carlos asked.

"Okay, but not the boring news that we always have to watch. Auradon doesn't give any other channels," she agreed.

"Okay. Is it okay with you if Doug comes with us?" Carlos asked her. I hoped she said yes.

"Sure," she replied after thinking for a moment. The three of us sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Evie sat in the middle of us, laughing whenever someone fell or got hurt. I forgot that at this age, she was still a villain. We were going to have to keep an eye on her.

 **Ben's POV:**

While Carlos and Doug were with Evie, I went over to try to talk to Mal, along with Jay and the Fairy Godmother.

"Hi, Mal," I greeted. She only turned her back. I wasn't going to get any words out of her. She's very stubborn. Jay was telling Fairy Godmother how he and Carlos found them in Evie's closet, hiding.

Carlos must have overheard because he informed Fairy Godmother that Mal and Evie had a rivalry at this age, so they are ignoring each other.

"Is there a spell that you can do to change them back?" I asked, concerned about Mal.

"I'm afraid there is only one way to reverse this spell. Whoever cast it was either very powerful or extremely careless," she said, her tone expressing sadness.

"Well, what do we have to do?" Jay and I asked in unison.

"Carlos made a point saying that they have a rivalry. Do you know if this is true Jay?" she turned to the star tourney player.

"Yes, it is true. Their mothers despise each other, so they do as well," he answered.

"Well, then the only way to reverse this spell is to put an end to that rivalry and restore their friendship," she told us.

"What if we don't? What if we can't reverse it?" I asked in fear.

"Then I'm afraid that they'll be five years old forever," Fairy Godmother told us.

"Well then it's settled. We are going to build a friendship even stronger than it ever was!" I declared, but I wasn't certain we'd be able to do it.

 **That was chapter 2! I know it was kind of long, but that's okay! The Core Four's friends will all get involved in the next chapter. I'm thinking about the person casting the spell will also turn Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane into children, and a prank war or something will erupt. What are your thoughts on that? Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. What's Your Story?

**Thanks for reading/reviewing my first two chapters! I'm still thinking about having Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane turn into children, but for now I'm just focusing on Mal and Evie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or its characters, just the plot.**

 **Chapter 3: What's Your Story?**

 **Evie's POV:**

I was on the couch with Carlos and Doug. I was still a bit shy, but I was definitely warming up to Doug. We were watching some show about funny videos, and I couldn't contain my laughter. When the show was over, Doug turned to face me and asked "Why do you and Mal hate each other?"

I didn't exactly know why Mal despised me so much, so I answered as best as I could. "When the villains were first banished to the island, two people fought for control: my mother and Maleficent. People feared Maleficent's wrath more than the Evil Queen's, so they voted on Maleficent ruling over my mother. My mom has hated Maleficent ever since, and she hates my mom. That put Mal and I in a position to hate each other," I told them.

"Do you want to be enemies with Mal?" Doug asked me.

"Why does it matter? This is how it has always been, and nothing can change that," I sighed.

"You never know… maybe Mal has a small part of her that wants to be friends with you," Carlos told me, playing with my blue hair.

"Yeah, and I haven't known you for too long, but I have long enough to see that you are a great friend," Doug assured me.

These acts of kindness were confusing me. I decided to ask why these two boys were taking their precious time to talk to me instead of causing mischief and stealing.

"We are doing it because we love you," Doug told me. I could see his face turning slightly pink. "You're like a sister and we would never want you to get hurt."

"Yeah," Carlos chimed in. "When Mal and her gang bully one of us, we stick together. We can do whatever we want, as long as we believe."

I took a few moments just to comprehend what he was saying. Then, I stood up and declared that Mal and I had a bad past, and that nothing will change my feelings. What they don't know is that I don't hate Mal as much as people think.

Meanwhile…..

 **Mal's POV:**

I was with Jay and this other guy who goes by the name "Ben". I was telling Jay about Evie and how she really gets on my nerves sometimes, when Ben asked something that shocked me.

"Why do you and Evie hate each other?" Ben had asked. Jay face-palmed himself, knowing that I was going to start rambling on and on about our parents.

"Why do we hate each other? I'll tell you why!" I shouted. "Her mother dared to ever challenge Maleficent. No one does that! Evil Queen seriously thought that she could win control of the island from MALEFICENT!" As I was shouting, I heard Ben whisper:

"Why are her eyes glowing?"

"Because she's very angry/upset. Her eyes only glow if her mother is challenging her or if she is feeling extreme negative emotions: like rage," Jay replied.

I ignored them and kept talking. "She's also a brat who thinks she is better than everyone else. She calls herself a princess and demands everyone to practically bow down to her, saying she will rule the island one day, or even Auradon!" Now I was furious. Jay saw this and told me to quiet down, so I did, but only because he was a lot bigger than I was. I was a bit intimidated.

"It sounds to me like you're letting the past affect your relationships with other kids," Ben observed.

"Well, duh! Because of the past, her mother is raising her to be a demanding 'princess'," I snapped. What they don't know is that I don't hate Evie as much as they think.

 **That's it for Chapter 3! Mal and Evie are sharing similar thoughts, but they won't admit their feelings out loud. Don't forget, I'm considering turning the other three girls into small children, so I'd appreciate your thoughts on that as well. That's all for now. New chapter may be up later.**


	4. There's More

**Here is a fourth chapter in "Little Girls". There's going to be a bit of mischief and maybe alliances formed in this chapter.**

 **Pinksakura271: I'm sorry that you were expecting bigger reactions from Ben and Doug. Ben will freak out a bit in the beginning of the chapter, but Doug I feel would remain calm for the most part.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot.**

 **Chapter 4: There's More**

 **Ben's POV:**

I can't believe Mal is five years old! Who could do this to them?! Everyone knows that they had a rough past, but they still go ahead and transform them! Ugh! On top of it all, Mal and Evie hate each other and won't even look at the other. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I was going to visit Mal to try to build a friendship with her, when I heard shrieks coming from the other side of their door. This worried me, so I rushed to the door knob, only to find it locked. I was part beast, so I was strong, and I ran right through the door. I stopped short, almost falling forward when I was what I saw. Not only were there Mal and Evie kicking each other on the ground, there was also a small girl with a black bob cut and bangs practicing martial arts on a dummy. I rush over to Audrey and Jane.

As I got closer, I noticed Audrey holding her left eye with a wet cloth. "What happened?!" I yelled. "Who is that other girl?"

Jane spoke up "Well, Jay and Carlos asked us to babysit, because they had tourney. We brought along Lonnie as well," she informed me. As for Audrey's eye, let's just say Mal was not happy about who her mother is.

"So, where is Lonnie?" I questioned. I turned around when I saw Audrey's finger pointing towards the third girl, who was kicking the dummy, yelling words that I didn't understand. They were probably Chinese words.

After learning that the third girl was Lonnie, I instructed Jane and Audrey to help me pry Mal and Evie apart. Easier said than done. The two girls would not loosen their grips on each other, so I did the only thing I could. I told them that Maleficent was coming. The two poor girls jumped and sprang to their feet in fear. When I told them I was only kidding, Mal was infuriated. She ran towards me, and then she kicked me in the shins. Evie only had one thing on her mind.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Ben," I told her.

"I'm Evie, and I'm a princess!" she announced with a smile on her face. "Are you a prince?"

"Yes and no," I responded.

"What do you mean?" she was clearly confused.

"Well, I'm a King, the king of Auradon actually, but my parents technically partially rule until I graduate college," I told her. I somewhat regretted it when she ran over to me and started squeezing me in a very tight hug.

"Yay! I found a prince. I found a prince," she chanted in triumph. "Wait, did you say Auradon? As in, we are actually in Auradon?"

"Yes, we are in Auradon," I informed her. This put the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. I picked her up and hugged her. She kissed my cheek. Then she asked, "How many rooms in your castle?"

"I have no idea. Let's just say a lot," I responded, and she giggled

"Ben! Can you separate Lonnie and Mal? They're at each other's throats!" I hear Audrey yell. I set Evie down and as I start moving towards the two fighting children, Evie grabs my leg. I turn around and she says, "I'll go. I don't want you getting hurt." And with that, she ran towards them

I watched the little blue haired princess run to join the fight. She joined forces with- Lonnie? She's helping Lonnie take down Mal! Her best friend! Then I remembered that they were enemies. I rushed over, trying to pull Mal away from the two girls. Evie saw me, and then she pushed me with all of her force, sending me backwards and to the ground. That girl has some strength!

When I had enough energy to stand, I saw Mal on the ground, holding her stomach. Evie and Lonnie were high-fiving each other, which told me that they won. I ran over to Mal.

"Why are you so concerned about her?" a voice from behind me asked. I was shocked to discover that the voice came from Lonnie.

"Yeah," Evie chimed in. I owed these two an explanation. I turned to Audrey and Jane, but they were completely oblivious to anything that just happened.

"Well," I started, frantically trying to come up with an excuse. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt, that's all," I finished. I knew it was a lame excuse, but they seemed to believe it.

 **Evie's POV:**

The King of Auradon just completely lied to Lonnie and I. She didn't seem to know it, but believe me, I can tell if someone is lying. There's definitely something fishy going on here, but I can't put my finger on it. I'm going to find out what it is, one way or another.

After Ben and Mal left, I sat thinking for a moment. _Why did I side with Lonnie? I thought that I didn't completely despise Mal, so why did I kick her?_ She seemed hurt, especially since she stayed on the ground until Ben picked her up and took her into another room.

"Everything okay, E?" one of the girls asked. I noticed it was Jane.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "I just miss my mother, because she's, you know. She's on the island."

This seemed to sadden her. I sort of felt bad about using that as my lie, so I wrapped my arm around her and assured her that everything was okay. After she was a bit more content, I let go and joined Lonnie to practice some martial arts. I had a plan. An evil plan. I just needed to learn some skills, and Lonnie was glad to help me after I helped her take down Mal.

 **Mal's POV:**

How dare those two take me down?! My nose hurt and was slightly bruised, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was my revenge. I don't know what I'm going to do or how I'm going to do it, but it WILL happen. They're going to be sorry. Just then, Ben came with a bowl.

"Here, Mal. Try one of these. They're called strawberries," he told me and I obeyed. They were the best thing I have ever eaten. Before I knew it, I ate the whole bowl.

"My tummy hurts," I complained to Ben. "I think I ate too many strawberries."

"Okay, Mal. Just lay down. If you can, try to lay on your right side. I don't know why, but it helps," he instructed me. "I'll be right back. If there's anything you need, let me know."

Then it hit me. Ben obviously cares about me a lot. Maybe I can trick him into doing something to Evie. I smirked as I started coming up with a scheme.

 **That's a wrap for Chapter 4! How did you all like little Lonnie? I think I did a pretty good job on her character. Mal and Evie are both planning something. What should it be? Leave reviews with suggestions and/or questions. I will do my best to incorporate all of your ideas into the story**.


	5. Our Allaince

**Thank you to all of you who have read the first four chapters of this story. I'm thinking about doing one where Evie meets Doug's family, so let me know your thoughts on that. I'll also update "Life Inside the Castle" soon for anyone who reads it.**

 **Gokartgirl: I'm glad you enjoyed little Lonnie! So basically, yes. Audrey and Jane were talking while teenage Lonnie was practicing martial arts. They eventually turned and saw her as a little five year old. Sorry for the confusion :) Audrey and Jane will turn into little kids as well, so Jane will turn to someone for protection, but it may not be Carlos.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 5: Our Alliance**

 **Lonnie's POV:**

I really don't like that Mal girl. I was just practicing my martial arts, and she came up and threw a punch at my back. I saw this as an attack, and we started fighting. It wasn't my fault. She couldn't beat me and I couldn't beat her, not until Evie stepped in. She surprised Mal with a kick to her stomach. She has potential, so I decided to train her.

"I still can't believe you did that," Jane said with disapproval in her voice. I was about to say something back, when two of my friends walked in: Evie and Audrey.

"I didn't know you wanted to learn martial arts," I told Audrey.

"I didn't, but I want to help you two take down Mal," she responded, almost mocking the purple haired five year old's name.

"Okay, then. Let's get started," I instructed my two friends. They obeyed and we started stretching.

 **Jane's POV:**

Oh, no! Audrey is a child, too. I took Lonnie back to her dorm and left teenage Audrey with Evie. Now they both enter the room as five year olds. I'm the only teen left, and I'm watching Audrey, the self absorbed, snotty five year old, Evie, the five year old villain beauty queen, and Lonnie, the five year old warrior. I needed help right away, so I called over Doug. Carlos, Jay, and Chad all had tourney practice and Ben was with Mal, so it was up to the two of us.

When Doug finally walked through the door, I explained to him what happened, what the three girls were planning, and what they were doing at the moment. He just stared at them the whole time, confused.

"We can't let them do anything to Mal," I informed him. "I don't know what to do to stop them. They have a villain on their side," I gestured towards Evie, who was sitting in a perfect split (I guess she practiced on the Isle). "No offense," I added, for I forgot he was dating Evie for a second.

"None taken," he assured me. "But that gives us a first step. We have to convince Evie that she isn't evil and that she doesn't have to be. She's had the longest relationship with Mal, so she is bound to be leading this operation." I knew what we had to do, just not how to do it.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked. "We have to do this as soon as possible or else she, Audrey, Lonnie, and Mal will be five years old forever!"

 **Doug's POV:**

"Do you have any ideas?" Jane asked me. "We have to do this as soon as possible or else she, Audrey, Lonnie, and Mal will be five years old forever!" After that statement, Jane was engulfed in a pale blue smoke. When it finally cleared, I saw a small girl. Oh, no. Now Jane is five!

The young Jane went over to the other three, curious as to what they were doing. I heard them explain the plan, then ask her if she wanted in. She answered by saying "No, thank you," and walked back over to me. I texted Ben, informing him about the situation.

 **Ben's POV:**

Mal was asleep (finally). She had a severe stomachache, so I told her to lay down. Eventually, she fell asleep. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I saw a text from Doug that read:

 _Audrey and Jane are both children. I don't know what to do. Come to Lonnie's room ASAP._

I knew better than to bring Mal along, so I asked Fairy Godmother to come and watch her. Knowing the potential dangers of bringing her along, she came to my dorm and agreed to watch over her.

"Come on girls! Put some more effort into it!" I heard a voice shout. " _Tā dâ suàn zhī fù_!" I then knew that that voice was Lonnie. I opened the door, revealing a confused Doug and three little girls, fighting a dummy.

I walked over to Doug and asked him why our mini friends were fighting a dummy much more aggressively than a five year old should.

"They want to get revenge on Mal," he informed me. "Audrey doesn't even know Mal at this age, but she knows that she attacked Audrey and that Mal is evil."

"Evie is evil too, you know," I added.

"I know that, but Lonnie and Audrey don't. In fact, they all get along pretty well. Audrey thinks Evie is a hero because she 'saved' Lonnie from Mal," Doug told me.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger! I guess I am "Rotten to the Core". Anyway, that's probably the last chapter for tonight, so review with any questions/comments/concerns etc. What are Ben and Doug going to do? Jane and Mal will be the focus of the next chapter. Will Jane join Mal and her dark ways, or will she join Evie and her gang?**


	6. Unknown Allies

**Thank you for reading this story! It truly means so much to me that so many people are interested in my work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **A/N: Mal still doesn't know she's in Auradon, so that's why she will say Lonnie doesn't even belong on the island.**

 **Pinksakura271: Yes, Lonnie and Audrey think Evie is a HK, since she sided with Lonnie instead of Mal. Audrey is against Mal because she tried to hurt Lonnie. As for Jane, we will have to see what happens.**

 **Chapter 6: Unknown Allies**

 **Mal's POV:**

Ugh! I can't believe Lonnie and Evie! Especially Evie. I thought that maybe I didn't hate her as much as I say, but now I know I do. Why didn't she side with me? We aren't friends, we never have been, but she sided with her! She doesn't even seem like she belongs on the island! We are from the same place! We're both villains!

Ben came in. I don't know nor do I care where he was, but I was somewhat glad that he came back. "Mal, I brought some strawberries," he announced, holding the bowl of red fruit under my nose. I grabbed the bowl and started eating them as fast as I could.

"Mal, Mal, slow down. No one is going to take them from you," he told me. This shocked me. This is the Isle of the Lost, where food is pretty scarce.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "There's villains everywhere. Even though I'm Maleficent's daughter, I'm only five years old. They steal from me easily."

 **Ben's POV:**

"What do you mean?" Mal had asked me. "There's villains everywhere. Even though I'm Maleficent's daughter, I'm only five years old. They steal from me easily."

I was confused at first, but then it hit me. Mal doesn't know she is off of the island. When she was transformed, her mindset went back to thinking she was on the Isle. I had to tell her.

"Mal, I know you don't remember this, but I made a proclamation saying that you, Evie, Jay, and Carlos would be freed from the island," I told her purple haired villain.

"Huh?" she asked. "I'm not on the Isle of the Lost?"

"No, you're in Auradon. Didn't you realize that there's good food and that the rooms are nicely decorated and painted?" I asked.

"I've been too focused on Evie and Lonnie to even care," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest, signaling that she's angry.

"Don't worry about them. Why don't I set you guys up to hang out and maybe become friends?" I suggested.

"NO! I don't want anything to do with them. Villains also don't have friends," Mal said in a tone that showed she was going to throw a temper tantrum.

I knew what I had to do. I first have to make Mal realize that she is good and isn't a villain. Doug has to convince Evie that she isn't evil. Lonnie and Audrey think she is an AK, but Evie knows she's a VK. I sent Doug a text that read:

 _Convince Evie that she is good._

He responded back saying:

 _I'll try my best, but I draw the line at poison apples LOL._

I turned back to Mal. "Mal, do you really want to be evil?" I asked

"Yes!" she responded very quickly. A little too quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"It makes my mommy proud," she responded, looking at the floor.

"Well, what if I told you that your mommy can't reach you here? She's still on the Isle," I told the little girl.

"I'd say that you're crazy!" she yelled. "Mommy will always find a way to get to me. She's the evilest, most cold hearted person on the planet!" I could tell that she was ready to cry, but I knew she wouldn't. Mal never cries.

 **Mal's POV:**

"If you want to be good, you can be, Mal," Ben told me. Ugh! He's not going to help me with anything evil, he's the King of Goodness! I have to find another way to get what I want. I'll have to play his game, too, so I told him:

"Fine, I'll try to be….. good…," I told him. I could barely get the last word of the sentence to leave my mouth. I don't want to be good, and I never will be! Besides, even if I did want to be good, which I don't, I'm a villain. Nothing will be able to change that.

 **Jane's POV:**

I was watching TV when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and answered it. I regretted it after I saw the purple haired girl who tried to hurt my friend. I'm not on any sides, though, for Evie and Lonnie had no right to beat her up.

"H-hey M-Mal," I stammered. I was so frightened. What was she going to do to me?

"Don't be afraid," Mal said sweetly. "I want you to be my friend. Evie, Audrey, and Lonnie are all against me, so you're the only one left. Can you be my friend? Pleaseee?" I didn't know how to respond. Why was Mal being nice all of a sudden?

"S-sure. I'll be your friend, Mal," I told the girl, who was now pleading with puppy eyes.

"Thanks Jane," she said. "So, do you have magic? I mean, you're the Fairy Godmother's daughter, right?" she asked.

 **Mal's POV:**

"Thanks Jane," I said. Ugh! I couldn't stand being nice. I wanted to use her to get my revenge. "So, do you have magic? I mean, you're the Fairy Godmother's daughter, right?" I asked.

This seemed to surprise her, but she responded by saying "Y-yes. I think so." This was music to my ears. "Why do you ask?" she added.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "I was just curious, since I think I have magic, too," I told her. I think she was still frightened of me. "Do you want to try a spell with me?" I asked.

"Umm….. okay," she replied.

"Follow my lead. _'Maledicite habitatoribus tres sexus feminini_ '," I began chanting. Jane, picking up the words, soon joined in. She didn't know it, but she was helping me carry out a scheme… a very evil scheme.

 **Thanks for reading! For anyone wondering, Mal is chanting "Curse three girls" in Latin. What will the curse be? Leave ideas in the reviews. Also, how will the other three react to the curse?**

 **To be clear: Evie, Audrey, and Lonnie are all allies, and Mal and Jane are somewhat allies. Jane doesn't know that she is playing a part in anything bad. She thinks Mal is helping her learn magic.**

 **Another thing: To reverse the curse, it's not just Mal and Evie who have to build a friendship….. it's all five girls now. They were all cursed, so they all have to get along to reverse it.**

 **What are your thoughts on the story so far?**

 **Next chapter will be Doug trying to convince Evie to be good.**


	7. Which Side Are You On?

**Sorry that I haven't updated at all yesterday! I wrote this at like 1:30 AM, so yeah. I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it.**

 **Taybahirum: Thank you for the suggestion! I think I just might use it :).**

 **Pinksakura271: I love those ideas! I will most likely use on in the next chapter :).**

 **Winter167 (Guest): Jane will find out eventually what her magic did to the three girls, so yes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Note: This chapter takes place at the same time time as "Unknown Allies". While Mal is with Ben, this happens. Mal and Jane have not "teamed up" yet. This will be Doug and Evie.**

 **Chapter 7: Which Side Are You On?**

 **Doug's POV:**

Ben sent a text saying to try to convince Evie to choose good. I didn't know exactly what to do, so I tried my best. I walked down the hallway, towards the room. When I was standing in front of the door, I saw Evie with Lonnie and Audrey, practicing their martial arts.

"Umm, hi girls," I started. "I need to talk to Evie. Jay and Carlos are in the hallway, so go to them. They're going to watch you," I informed, and then the two girls left. I was in the room with my girlfriend, who was now five.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bit of an attitude. I was a bit hurt that Evie was talking to me this way, but then I remembered that she was speaking how she would on the Isle.

"I have a few questions for you," I said. "Do you think you can answer them?"

"Sure, whatever," was her reply.

"Okay. This first question is probably the most important question you've ever been asked in your life," I informed.

"Just ask already! I'm not getting any younger!" she shouted. I could tell she was already annoyed and impatient.

"Do you honestly want to be evil? Your mother can't influence you here, so what do _you_ honestly want to do?" I asked the smaller-than-average girl.

"Yes," she answered. "Why wouldn't I want to be? Long live evil!" she shouted.

This was not going to be easy. She's five and has that slogan in her mind already. I tried the best option I had: manipulating her with a prince. "You know, princes here don't usually choose villains," as soon as I said it, I regretted it.

The blue haired villain looked at me, her eyes glassy. She was going to cry, I could tell. "So you're telling me that villains will never find a happy ending?" she asked, sniffling. After saying this, tears started to fall from her eyes.

I knew that there was no going back now. "Evie, that isn't what I meant. I meant that - that," I didn't know what to say. I pulled the little girl close to me, but she pulled away.

"What?! What were you going to say? Evil princesses don't find love? Villains aren't good enough? You obviously have no intention of caring about me!" she was furious. I can't believe that this was how Evie-my Evie- behaved back at home. I was hurt by the fact that she said that I had no intention of caring about her, but again, this is her villain side talking.

"Evie, I care about you a lot more than you think," I told the girl.

"What do you mean? You said that princes don't fall for villains, so you obviously don't care that I'll end up being rejected by all the princes here," that's when I caved. I started to tear, feeling sorry for my girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Evie apologized, her eyes still glassy from crying.

"Don't be sorry, Evie. I know how hard your life was on the island. I shouldn't have said that to you. I do care about you, Evie," I told the girl, who I noticed calmed down a little bit. I picked her up and laid her down next to me. She didn't fight this time.

 **Evie's POV:**

"Don't be sorry, Evie. I know how hard your life was on the island. I shouldn't have said that to you. I really do care about you, Evie," Doug assured me. I was still a bit hurt by his words, but I didn't fight him when he picked me up and set me down next to him.

 _I really do care about you, Evie_. Those words kept replaying over and over in my head. He turned on something that he called a TV, and we just sat there, watching a show. "Doug?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Thanks for caring about me. I always lived feeling like I wasn't good enough, but knowing that there's someone who actually cares for me is new. Even my own mother didn't show me love," I explained.

"That's because your mother doesn't want to appear weak. I know that back home, you and everyone else always found love weak, but it's actually the strongest emotion there is. When you choose good, you realize that there are people who actually love you, and you learn that you love others as well," he told me.

I thought about this. _Was choosing good really the key to unlock the doors to my happily ever after_? "How would I choose good?" I asked the boy next to me, who I was starting to consider to be a brother. "I mean, not that I want to be good, but what if I did?"

"Saying it isn't enough. You have to actually prove that you are good. Laughing at other's failures isn't something that you do when you're good. You encourage people to get back up when they fall," he told me. "Why? Which side are you on?"

I thought about it. "I don't really know anymore," I told Doug. "I was raised evil, and I find it very fun, but being good sounds fun too."

"Listen to your heart. If you're having second guesses with evil, then it's probably not the right side for you," he answered.

"Thanks, Doug. I'll think about it," I told him, then I stood up and went to my sewing machine.

 _Before I even consider being good,_ I thought, _I'm going to get Mal_.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry the update took kinda long. Doug can't help but get emotional with his little Evie. What do you think? Should he find out what she's planning? What is she planning? Lonnie and Audrey will be in the next chapter, so the three of them may do some plotting (smirks). What are these mini warriors going to do?**

 **Leave ideas for the next chapter below.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	8. The Curse

**Hi guys! This is chapter 8 in "Little Girls". This chapter will reveal Mal's spell, and maybe a bit of Evie's plan (Wicked smirk). Evie, Audrey, and Lonnie are all allies, and Evie is pretty much the ringleader. Jane doesn't know that she helped Mal inflict a curse upon the girls (yet).**

 **Evie is an Auradonian as far as Lonnie and Audrey know. She isn't going to tell them that she is a VK, because she doesn't want them to think that she is like Mal. She wants them to believe that she is a princess.**

 **Anna (guest): Thank you so much!**

 **Pinksakura271: Mal and Evie will discover the truth about everything: the spell, their boyfriends, choosing good, everything. I don't want to do it just yet, though, since I literally never want to end this story.**

 **Gokartgirl: I felt so bad to do that to Doug, but Evie wouldn't fall for him right away. She is still evil, but at least she doesn't feel the same was about Doug that she does about Mal. You (And maybe Doug) will find out what the plan is soon enough.**

 **Chapter 8: The Curse**

 **Evie's POV:**

I started coming up with designs for my team. If we are going to get to Mal, we will have to do it in secret, but still look fabulous doing it. I was thinking about what Doug said about listening to my heart. Is it possible that he really does care about me? I was confused and lost in my thoughts, that I forgot I was sewing. I pricked my finger with the needle. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Evie are you okay?" Doug jerked his head in my direction, looking at me to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine. I just pricked my finger on the needed, that's all," I told him. "The cut isn't even that big, see?" I held up my finger, which had a drop of blood coming out.

He looked at my finger. "I'll be right back. Don't move," he instructed. He came back with a sticky patch thing. "Here, give me your finger," he instructed. I held out my hand, and he wrapped the patch around my finger, then he kissed it. "All better."

"Thanks, Doug," I said. "I hope that one day, when I find my prince, he's just as kind as you are. You're the first person who actually showed me affection."

 **Doug's POV:**

"Thanks, Doug," Evie said. "I hope that one day, when I find my prince, he's just as kind as you are. You're the first person who actually showed me affection." I resisted the urge to tell her everything: about the spell, our relationship, her and Mal being best friends, but I knew I shouldn't. It would only confuse the poor girl. I feel like I'm in the friendzone, but she's only five, so I'm okay with it.

"Doug, band is going to start soon," Carlos informed as he walked through the door.

"Okay, can you watch Evie?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

 **Mal's POV:**

We finished chanting the curse. Jane didn't know it, but in order for it to work, at least one person had to think about who the victims were and what you wanted to happen to them. I obviously had Evie, Audrey, and Lonnie as my targets, and the curse made them see their worst fears.

"M-Mal? Did the s-spell work?" Jane asked tentatively.

"I guess not," I told her with a fake sad expression on my face.

"Oh," she said sadly, looking down at the floor. "Well, what was spell supposed to do?" she added.

"It was supposed to make a puppy appear," I lied, my eyes still showing defeat.

"Oh," she said again, looking even sadder.

"But, hey, we are only five. We still have time to build up our powers," I tried to encourage her. I don't feel bad for her, I just like playing with people's emotions.

"You're right," she admitted, her face showing some of her perkiness. "In fact, I am going to go ask Mom for her help with my powers." With that, she left the room.

I was glad to have that happy fairy gone. I had to try to keep myself from laughing when I heard a scream from across the hall. I knew it was Evie. The curse had worked.

 **Carlos's POV:**

Evie screamed after looking at herself in the mirror. I rushed over to her, only to find her sobbing.

"Evie, what's the problem?" I asked her.

"My reflection is the problem!" she wailed, tears falling from her eyes, smudging her makeup.

I looked in the girl's mirror. "I don't see anything wrong," I told her, confused.

 **Evie's POV:**

"I don't see anything wrong," Carlos told me. How could he not see what's wrong? I look like an old hag. _The peddler's disguise_ , I thought, but that's impossible. I didn't make a potion or anything, so how could this have happened?

 _Mal,_ I thought bitterly. Oh, she's go going to pay for this.

"Are you sure something's wrong?" he asked. I could tell that he was really worried about me.

"Of course something is wrong! I look like my mother when she used the peddler's disguise!" I cried.

"No you don't Evie, you look the same you did five minutes ago," he responded.

What did this mean? Why do I see such an ugly reflection, but Carlos says everything is fine.

"Can Audrey and Lonnie come to play?" I asked with puppy eyes. I needed to talk to them, plus I just wanted to change the subject.

"Sure. Let me just text Jay and have him bring them over," he replied.

A few minutes, Jay came with Lonnie and Audrey. They looked very upset, similar to how I was feeling. Carlos said that there was nothing wrong, but I saw the old hag in the mirror.

"Are they okay?" Carlos asked Jay, pointing to the two girls.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if it's a five year old thing, but they are saying things that I just don't understand. Audrey says that she looks and feels like a peasant instead of the princess she is, and Lonnie says that she isn't feeling like she's fearless. In fact, she says she's weak and won't go anywhere near her dummy thing," Jay responded.

 **Carlos's POV:**

After hearing Jay's response, I pulled him over to the side. "Girls, you can go and play, just don't leave the room," I instructed.

"That's weird that you mentioned that," I told Jay. "Evie is saying that she's seeing herself in the peddler's disguise."

"What's wrong with them? Someone must've did something to make them see these things," Jay realized. "And I think I know who it is," he added.

"Who?" I asked. What kind of horrible, cruel person would do something like this to five year olds?

"Mal," Jay whispered, not wanting the girls, especially Evie, to hear the name. "I'm going to go check on her." He then left the room, leaving me with the trio, who were in a corner, whispering about something.

 **Audrey's POV:**

"Evie, Lonnie?" I asked my two friends. We were all kind of quiet and very upset, so we didn't talk too much. "Are you guys seeing and/or feeling different than usual?"

"Yeah," Lonnie sighed. "I feel like I can't do it all and that I'll never be a true fighter like my parents were. It's like all the bravery was sucked out of me or something," she started to cry. Evie and I closed in on her with a hug.

"Me too," Evie confessed. "Every time I look into a mirror, I see some old, ugly hag." I was confused before, but now I was really confused. Why is Evie seeing this? Then it hit me. Everything started to make sense about her now: the colored hair, the leather outfits, the thirst for revenge. She's a villain.

"Evie? Who's your mother?" I asked her curiously.

 **Evie's POV:**

"Evie? Who's your mother?" Audrey asked. I couldn't lie and say Snow White, or could I? No, she'd never believe that. Snow White has two daughters, but they are both younger than us. I guess I have to tell them the truth.

I sighed. "My mother is-" I was cut off by Carlos.

"Hey guys. We know what happened to you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What?!" all three of us asked in unison.

"Mal put a curse on you. Jay pretended to be on her side, so he can get the information. You have to believe that whatever you're seeing and/or feeling isn't true. It's all pretend, just to scare you," he informed.

"That evil little fairy. She thinks she can scare us? Well, two can play that game. This. Means. War," I declared, and my two friends agreed.

"No, no guys. This does _not_ mean war," Carlos tried, but it didn't work. We went off plotting, since we now knew that all of the visions and feelings were fake.

Mal isn't going to know what hit her.

 **What did you guys think? That was a close one for Evie. I need ideas for the trio's revenge. Remember, the only "magic" they have is Evie's mirror, so unless you guys want them to trick Jane, there can't be any magic involved.**

 **How did you guys like that curse? I intended for it to scare the girls, but not last for long. The idea came from Pinksakura271.**

 **I'll be gladly taking suggestions for future chapters, so leave some in the reviews.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	9. The Troublemaking Trio

**Hi guys! This is chapter 9 of "Little Girls". I thank all of you for reading my stories and leaving such kind reviews. This chapter will reveal Evie's plan and how it goes down.**

 **Gokartgirl: I too feel bad for Doug. Right now, he and Evie have basically the same relationship that Evie has with Carlos, who saved her from Audrey's wrath. I took your suggestion for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9: The Troublemaking Trio**

 **Evie's POV:**

I'm glad to be freed of Mal's curse. Actually, that's an understatement. I'm _thrilled_! I don't have a major plan yet, but we are first going to get Mal back with something small.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Audrey asked, looking at the silver outfits I was making.

"Sewing. Since we don't have an elaborate plan yet, I decided to work on something simple. These are going to be knight costumes, and we are going to hide in Mal's room, then attack her when she least expects it," I explained to the girls.

"Doesn't Mal share a room with you?" Lonnie asked, confused.

"Yes and no," I replied. "She technically lives in this room, but she stays with Ben, since him and Doug are keeping us separate."

"Oh. So, what's the purpose of this again?" Audrey asked.

"We don't want Mal to think that she weakened us. This is just a small plan to make her realize that we are strong, even without magic," I informed.

"Awesome. Can we use our new martial arts skills?" Lonnie asked excitedly.

"You know it. We can also use bow staffs if you want, well at least you can. I don't know how to use one, and I don't think Audrey does either," I told Lonnie. Audrey nodded her head, signaling that she didn't know how to use a bow staff either.

"Alright. Try these on," I instructed my two friends, tossing them the outfits. They turned and walked into the bathroom. When they came out, I was very impressed with my work. I handed them two chest plates to wear over it. They weren't heavy or protective, just a fun design.

"Evie, these are amazing!" Audrey exclaimed. "How did you learn how to sew like this?"

"My mother taught me," I replied.

 **Audrey's POV:**

"My mother taught me," Evie responded. Now was my chance to ask the question that was never answered earlier.

"Who _is_ your mother?" I asked her. I immediately regretted it when I saw her expression change from her peppy, excited self, to discomfort and nervousness.

"My m-mother is-" she began.

"You know what?" I cut in. "Never mind."

"O-okay," she responded, her face showing more of the light that I knew and loved.

 **Lonnie's POV:**

I stood there, confused. Who Evie's mother is didn't really matter to me, but I was concerned as to why she was so uncomfortable whenever Audrey mentioned her? And why does Audrey care who her mother is? _Maybe she doesn't have one_ , I thought sadly.

"Okay, so do you guys want to go into Mal- er Ben's room?" Evie suggested.

"You bet, but how do we get past Carlos?" I asked.

"Relax. He's listening to music with those giant things on his ears. We should be able to go without interrogation," Evie explained.

We quickly, yet quietly snuck out the door and made our way to Ben's room. We saw Jay in the hallway. _Shoot_ , I thought. We are so dead.

 **Evie's POV:**

Jay was in the hallway. "What are you three doing in the halls by yourselves?" he asked us, looking me in the eye.

"We were, umm," I started. I didn't know what to say. "We were looking for you," I lied, but he seemed to buy it.

"Where's Carlos?" he asked.

"He sent us to come find you. We wanted to apologize to Mal, so we asked him where Ben's room was. He told us he didn't know and said that you knew," I told him with a sweet expression on my face.

 **Jay's POV:**

Carlos doesn't know where Ben's room is? Something is up, but I guided the five year old trio to Ben's dorm room, then went to find Carlos. I feel like I'm going to regret trusting the Evil Queen's kid, a warrior-in-training, and a princess who just so happens to be my girlfriend turned five.

 **Evie's POV:**

"How did you know what to say?" Audrey asked, surprised.

"Please, I've lied to a ton of people before," I answered. I saw that she was shocked and I think she was starting to lose trust in me. "I've never lied to you guys," I said, "I only lie in situations like this, when my plans would be at risk." It was true, I would always get caught causing mischief back home, so I was used to lying on the spot.

We finally arrived at Ben's dorm, where Mal was sleeping on a bed, alone in the room. I guessed that Ben went to go get something to eat or something. "Psst, girls," I whispered, "come, we can hide in this closet."

When we finally fit ourselves inside, we waited for just the right moment. Until then, we waited in silence.

 **Meanwhile…..**

 **Jay's POV:**

I opened the door to Evie and Mal's room. Well, now it's really only Evie's, since we are trying to keep her and Mal away from each other as long as we can. "Carlos!" I called, loud enough for him to hear through his headphones.

"Oh, hey Jay," he answered.

I decided to cut right to the chase. "Why did you lie to Evie and the girls?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Evie and per posse found me in the hallway, asking where Ben's dorm was. She said that you told her that you didn't know where the dorm room was, so you sent them to find me," I explained.

"I haven't spoken to Evie since you left the room earlier," he informed. "Why would they be looking for Ben's room?" he added.

"She said something about apologizing to- Oh my goblins! They're going to do something to Mal!" I yelled.

"WHAT? No way," Carlos said, shocked at what just came out of my mouth.

"A villain, Evie, apologizing to an enemy, Mal? No way. Evie would never back down like that, especially not when she has her own tiny army," I explained. "She was always stubborn on the Island and would never let anyone beat her at anything."

Carlos was about to respond, when we heard a shriek, a little girl's shriek, in the distance.

"MAL!" we cried in unison.

 **Carlos's POV:**

Jay and I burst through the door, and ran as fast as lighting to Ben's dorm room. When we entered, we saw Lonnie with a- plastic bow staff?- attacking a purple haired girl, who we saw was Mal. I rushed over to them, only to be stopped by bullets flying at me.

"Girls! Stop this right now!" Jay hollered with rage. They didn't listen, of course.

"No way!" a voice declared. I turned to see the blue haired princess who was my best friend. "We aren't stopping until this evil witch learns her lesson!" she then turned around and starting firing her foam bullets at Mal.

 **Jay's POV:**

While Carlos was handling Evie, I snuck behind Audrey and pulled Lonnie off of my friend. She struggled to free herself from my grasp, but I held her up.

"What is going on in here?!" I turned to see Chad standing in the doorway.

"Chad! You have to help us! Can you take Lonnie for me and bring her into her own dorm or somewhere that isn't here?" I asked, walking over to him.

"S-sure I guess," he replied nervously. I handed off his mini girlfriend, and then went over to mine.

"Audrey, stop this right now," I commanded abruptly. What did she do? Kick me in my shins. I winced in pain, then bolted for the door, where she was headed. Since I was eleven years older, I made it there first. I scooped her up, then brought her to Fairy Godmother's office. Carlos followed with Evie.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Chad to bring Lonnie and meet us at the headmistress's office.

 **Fairy Godmother's POV:**

I was shocked to see Jay, Carlos, and Chad come to my office with Audrey, Evie, and Lonnie. "Why hello," I greeted. "What brings you here?"

"These three went into Ben's dorm and attacked Mal with toy guns and a bow staff," Jay explained. "We have come to ask if you had any ideas on how to reverse this spell, since this whole 'they have to get along' thing isn't working."

"Well," I started, "That is the only way to bring them back to their normal age. But, if you can get these three to trust each other as close friends and not just an army, you can alter their ages and they'll be older, like maybe nine or ten," I concluded.

"But what about Mal and Jane? If it works with these three, then do we have to get Mal and Jane to get along in order for them to age up?" Carlos asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid so. If you can get these three plus Jane to get along, then they'll be maybe twelve, but Mal will remain five," I replied sadly. "But, if you age these three and even Jane, it might make your job easier to completely reverse the spell, since they might be willing to be mature and not attack Mal with foam bullets and plastic bow staffs."

"Okay, thank you," Chad said. "I hope this works soon," and with that, the three left with the children.

 **Unknown POV:  
** _I love watching these kids fight each other,_ I thought, amused with my spell. It's not going to be easy to reverse this spell, especially since I turned both Mal and Evie. They're not going to warm up to each other anytime soon.

 **That's all for 2015! I will probably update tomorrow, so leave reviews and ideas. Who do you think that POV was (It's the person that turned them all into children. I know who it is going to be already, so I want to know- who do you think it is?)**

 **I wanted to include Chad in this story without him being such a bully, so I know he may be a bit OOC, but I like him this way.**

 **What did you guys think of Evie lying on the spot? She may be a princess, but she's pure evil.**

 **Leave ideas below.**

 **Have a wickedly cool New Year, and you can read my New Year's two-shot "Auradonian New Year's" if you want.**


	10. Stubborn Kids

**Hi guys! This is chapter 10 of "Little Girls". Thanks for all of your follow, favorites, and reviews. This chapter will be less of the war and more of the boys trying to create a friendship bond between the three girls. I don't know how many more chapters I am going to do in this story, but I don't think it'll end anytime soon.**

 **Pinksakura271: Thank you for reviewing on like every chapter. I really appreciate it :). And thank you for your suggestion! Devie is my favorite pairing, so having Evie considering Doug as a brother is bothering me, but I feel that is how Evie would feel. As for Audrey asking Evie about her mother, she is suspicious, but she thinks that Evie is Auradonian, so she isn't really going to assume the Evil Queen (at least not yet, wicked smirk).**

 **Techgirl (Guest): Thank you for your review. Jane is a possibility for the person who turned them, but the unknown POV from last chapter was the person who turned them, so it's probably not her.**

 **Ember411: I'm glad you like it. You'll find out who it is soon enough.**

 **Anna (Guest): I'm really glad that you like the story!**

 **Chapter 10: Stubborn Kids**

 **Carlos's POV:**

Jay and Chad were carrying their child-turned girlfriends, while I was carrying Evie. I didn't know where Jane and Mal were, but I'm sure Ben had Mal and Jane was maybe with Belle.

"What was that lady saying about us being friends to break a spell?" Evie asked curiously. I didn't know what to say, so I made up a lie.

"Umm, it's for a book we are reading in class. Yeah, the characters had an age spell put on them, and now they aren't friends. The only way to reverse the spell is to get them to be friends," I told the tiny girl, who was surprisingly light for her age, but I knew that was from the lack of food on the Isle.

"Oh, okay," she seemed to buy it, but you can never be too sure with villains, especially Grimhilde's kid.

When we arrived at Jay and I's dorm, we set down the girls and asked if they wanted to play a video game together. Audrey and Lonnie didn't know too much about playing, but they knew what a video game was. As for Evie, well, she was clueless. She has never even heard the term before, but that didn't surprise me. She was a quick learned, though, so it didn't take long to explain.

 **Lonnie's POV:**

"So, what game do you girls want to play?" Chad asked our small group.

"Umm," I said aloud, "this one," I held up a box that read _Warriors of the Kingdom_ (I don't know if that's a real game, I just made up a name for the game Carlos and Jay played before they went to steal the wand).

"Are you sure?" Chad asked, narrowing his eyes. "It's a pretty violent game for a five year old."

"I'm sure. It doesn't even seem violent. It looks like a game where we can practice our fighting skills," I retorted.

"Okay then. Let me just put it in the console," Chad said, walking over to a box, where he put the game.

Carlos walked over with these things. I guess they were remotes or something. He handed two to each of us: one blue and one gold. "Okay, so you hold these while you play. They are connected to the game, so every time you move it, the machine senses it and uses it to attack the virtual attacker," he explained. When he saw the looks of confusion on our faces, he simply changed his explanation to "Just hold these while you play and let the game do the rest." Now that, we understood.

"So, what do we do?" asked Evie, tying her blue/black hair into a ponytail.

"I'm glad you asked," Jay cut in. "You hold the things that Carlos handed you, and you fight a pretend attacker. You throw punches and things like that, but you also have to dodge his attacks as well, so you practice attacking and defending. Let me show you." Our gazes shifted to the screen, in which Jay was standing in front of. He was quite skilled at this game, barely getting "hit". When the game was over, he motioned for us to come up in front of the screen.

"Okay, Carlos set up the game so that all three can play together," Jay instructed, looking at the smallest boy.

When he finished, he told Jay that now we can all play. He started the game, and before we knew it, we were being attacked!

"Ahhh!" Audrey shrieked. We have only really practiced fighting, not being fought, so she was a little, umm, frightened.

"Relax," Evie scoffed, "we don't even feel anything," she was speaking in a strange tone, never once taking her eyes off our attacker. It wasn't a relaxing one like what your mommy would use if you have a bad dream. It was a bit- cold and even a bit rude.

 **Audrey's POV:**

I have never heard Evie use that tone before, not with anyone. I can't describe it, but I know I didn't like it. I wonder who taught her that it was okay to speak like that.

I threw some punches, which weakened the character a bit. I was hit a few times as well, but I never went down. Eventually, we won the fight. We cheered and high-fived in excitement.

 **Jay's POV:**

The girls seemed happy with their performance, but they were too tired to play another game. We gave them some Gatorade to hydrate themselves, and before we knew it, Audrey and Lonnie were asleep on the couch. Evie was in front of a mirror. Since her two "teammates" were asleep, I decided to talk to her.

I walked up behind her, but she seemed too focused on her eyeliner to notice my reflection behind her. I grabbed her shoulders and screamed, "Boo!". I regretted it when she turned around in horror and kicked me in both my shins. I winced in pain.

"Jay! I'm so sorry!" she cried once she saw that I was the one who scared her. _That's unusual_ , I thought. Evie never apologized, at least not at this age.

"It's okay," I accepted her apology as I lifted her high above my head. She screamed at first from being so high up, but then she giggled. I remember that giggle from her sixth birthday party on the Isle. It made some of the cruelest villains smile.

"Can you put me down now?" the girl asked, and I lowered her to the ground.

"So, Evie. How do you feel about Lonnie and Audrey?" I asked her. The question seemed to catch her by surprise.

"Well, I mean they're nice and all, but I'm really just using them for my revenge," she answered with a slight smirk on her face.

"So you don't think of them as friends?"

"Villains don't have friends, remember? We have allies and enemies, that's it," she reminded.

"Well, who's to say that you're a villain?" was my response.

"Who are you anymore, Jay?" she cried, obviously hurt. I don't know why, though. I guess maybe she took it as she will never live up to her mother's expectations. "You used to support me, and now you don't think I have what it takes?"

"No, no. Evie that isn't what I meant," I assured her.

"Then what did you mean?" her tone was growing colder and colder.

I had to tell her the truth, the whole truth. I had to tell her everything: coming to Auradon, choosing good, being turned into a five year old, everything. _But I can't_ , I reminded myself. If she knows, reversing the spell can either get ten times easier or ten times harder. I had to at least tell her some of the truth.

"You see," I started, "the four of us: you, me, Carlos, and Mal, we were all brought to Auradon. King Ben wanted us to be able to have a chance to live off of the island, and he thought we had potential to choose good." Her expression changed to what looked like shock.

"Us? Good? That's funny. I will never be good. EVER" she yelled. I motioned for Carlos to come over. I explained to him how I was telling her some of our story.

"It's true," Carlos joined in. "We ended up declaring that we would be good," he skipped the part about the love spell and trying to steal the wand, mainly because we didn't want to give her any ideas.

"But why? Long live evil!' she cried.

"Well, being good isn't a bad thing," I retaliated. "You are good. You're not a villain, Evie. You have the power to do the right thing and choose good."

Her cold expression softened. She seemed to be thinking of a response to that. Finally, she declared, "If I am good, then I'll be good, but not until we win this war against that evil fairy Mal!"

 **Uh oh. Carlos and Jay are really going to have to keep their two best friends apart.**

 **Do you think Evie is going to want to be good after getting the sweet taste of revenge?**

 **What should I write about in the next chapter? Leave ideas in the reviews below.**

 **I'll be back soon with Chapter 11. I'll probably do one chapter a day for now, then spread them out a bit later. I want to have time to see your ideas before putting up a new one.**

 **Evil Dreams**

 **P.S: I am thinking about doing something where Evie and Doug meet each other's parents. Would you guys like that? Let me know in the reviews.**


	11. Why Are You Good?

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter for you! This one will focus on Mal and Jay, since she has a lot of trust in him (or as much trust as a villain could have).**

 **Ember411: I'm not sure if they'll remember all of this once they return back to normal, but probably not. I'm not planning on turning them back anytime soon, mainly because I'm obsessed with this story and don't want to ever end it.**

 **Gokartgirl: I took your suggestion about having them tell Mal about choosing good, so I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Pinksakura271: They sort of believe her, but they know that she's a good liar, so yeah. Don't worry, something will slip eventually :). This chapter will be mostly Mal, so we will find out her reaction. Ben will not be in this chapter because it's going to be more of a Mal/Jay sibling bond, so Jay will probably ask why she wants to be evil (even though he technically knows already). Don't ever be sorry about questions; I love answering them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just this story.**

 **Note: This chapter takes place right after Chapter 10: Stubborn Kids.**

 **Chapter 11: Why Are You Good?**

 **Jay's POV:**

After my little chat with Evie, I decided to go and see what the malicious little fairy was up to. I found the door open, and little Mal was on the bed. "What do you want?" she groaned at the sight of me.

"Nice to see you too," I replied sarcastically. "I was just checking on you."

"Why? You've never been this nice to me." She grimaced saying the word _nice_ as a characteristic of myself.

"Well, I care about you, Mal. You're like a little sister to me," I sat on the bed, stroking her thin, soft, purple hair.

"Again, why? Your father is going to be livid if he finds out," she commented.

"He's not going to find out. We're in Auradon," I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, what trouble are we going to cause?" she asked eagerly. "May I suggest doing something to Lonnie, Audrey, and Evie?"

"We aren't causing any trouble, and we are most certainly not doing anything to those girls," I scolded.

"What happened to you, Jay? You used to love having fun with me, but now you're acting like these Auradonians: soft and considerate. What happened to being cold hearted and a thief?" I could tell she was genuinely upset and disapproved of me choosing good. _Wait,_ I thought, _does she even know that we chose good_?

"Mal, there's something you need to know. We aren't evil," I didn't know how to tell the five year old daughter of Maleficent this, so I just said it. Apparently, this was not the right approach. In fact, it lit a fire inside of her.

"Jayden! You know darn well that we are the most rotten villains in the universe!" she snapped. "Wait until your father finds out. You'll regret letting those words even enter your brain!"

"Maleficent Bertha do not speak to me in that tone, understand me?" I scolded. I saw fear enter her eyes as she pulled herself into the tightest ball she could, trying to hide. Why? Only her mother calls her by her full name, and that's when she's beyond livid. After being called her full name, Maleficent usually beats her, so I could tell she was worried I was going to do the same.

"D-don't hit m-me. P-please," she pleaded in a whisper.

"Don't worry. I would never hit you," I ensured. She then did something that I never expected: she came out of her little ball and hugged me. She whispered "Thanks, Jay," in my ear.

After a few minutes, she asked, "What do you mean that we aren't evil?"

"Well, King Ben had the four of us: you, me, Carlos, and Evie, come here. He knew that we had potential to choose good and abandon our ruthless, cruel ways. It took some time, but we all decided to switch sides," I informed.

"Why? Look what they did to us. They banished our parents to a prison where they can never escape from, forced all their offspring to live there, fed us trash, and made us live in squalor. I don't know about you, but that's not how I want to live my life," she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Look, Mal. I know that it's hard to understand now, but good always defeats evil in the end."

"Not with me. When I take over, it'll be with evil," she declared, emphasizing the word _evil._

"Why are you good Jay? Why did you abandon your whole life to join our enemies?" she interrogated me.

"Well," I had to think. I knew that choosing good was the right thing to do, but I never actually thought about why I switched sides.

"Well?" Mal asked, growing impatient. When I still had no response, she continued, "Exactly. You have no reason whatsoever to be on Auradon's side. You grew up with villains, you were raised by a villain. You are a villain Jay."

I thought about that. Was Mal actually right? Am I a villain who could never actually have the goodness inside? _No_ , I denied, _I'm not a villain_. Everyone can change. You cannot be born evil, for evil is created, and therefore can be destroyed as well. All villains were "good" at one point. Take the Evil Queen for example: she wasn't always called the "Evil Queen". Her magic mirror told her that her stepdaughter was the fairest of them all, which changed her. She used to love Snow, until that mirror got involved. "No Mal," I finally spoke. "You're wrong about this one. I'm not a villain."

"Say what you want," Mal scoffed. "But remember this: who you really are isn't going to change."

 _It already has, sweetie_ , I thought. _Who you really are is going to change, too_. "Why do you want to be evil?" I suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

 **Mal's POV:  
** "Why do you want to be evil?" Jay suddenly asked. Is he really asking that? He's Jafar's son; he's one of the baddest kids that the world has ever seen.

"Our parents taught us that. Evil will rise again," I declared.

"Our parents taught us that, I'll admit that, but is it really what you want to do? Your mother cannot get to you here at all, so you're free to make whatever choices you choose," Jay informed.

"Hmm," I thought about it. Could it actually be true? My mother can't influence me here? "Alright, I'll consider being good," I sighed.

 _I'm not doing anything until I finish with Evie_ , I added mentally.

 **That's all for now! Sorry that it was so short, but I hope you enjoyed. I think I captured the brother/sister bond pretty well, but I want to know what you think, so leave reviews :)**

 **Mal and Evie are having similar thoughts, and they're telling similar lies. What could they be up to? Leave reviews with your ideas.**

 **I'll be spreading out my chapters a little bit more so that I have more time to see all of your ideas, so I'll probably do weekend updates and maybe some during the week.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	12. It's Worth a Shot

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter of "Little Girls". Before I get into the reviews and saying what this chapter is about, I'd just like to thank all of you for your continued support regarding this story. Seeing the view count, as well as reviews, favorites, follows, etc. Okay, now I'll reply to your reviews.**

 **Anna (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)**

 **Ember411: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll probably use it in a later chapter :)**

 **Pinksakura271: Thank you for your idea! I sort of used it in this chapter, but changed it a bit. I feel like someone would leave with a broken limb if they were locked in a room themselves lol :)**

 **Gokartgirl: I'm glad you liked big brother Jay, and thank you for your support :)**

 **In this chapter, Ben and Doug will have Mal and Evie communicate with each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 12: It's Worth a Shot**

 **Ben's POV:**

I can't believe what is going on between Mal and Evie! They are best friends, so why are they behaving this way? I guess it was their Isle behavior to act this way with each other. I do remember Mal saying once that she and Evie started off as basically mortal enemies, but bonded at age sixteen, so they really haven't been friends for long.

We don't have time to wait eleven years for them to bond on their own. Whether they like it or not, they're going to communicate.

Mal was in my dorm, asleep on the bed. I knew Doug would arrive with Evie shortly. I just hope that 'Villain War I' doesn't erupt.

Soon enough, there was a light knock at the door. I heard a curious voice ask why Doug knocked instead of just opening it and yelling "I'm coming in!" Again, that was probably Isle behavior.

I opened the door quietly, and whispered to Doug that Mal was asleep. I didn't want Evie to hear. Unfortunately, she hard Mal's name and wanted out.

"Doug! No! I don't want to speak to her! Please!" she wailed. I never imagined Evie as one to throw a temper tantrum, but hey, anything is possible, including getting these two to get along. If Doug wasn't carrying the petite girl, she would've bolted through the door, into the long hallways.

I walked up to the girl. When I attempted to push her gorgeously blue hair out of her face, she smacked my hand away. It was stinging for a few seconds, and I saw the tiny red handprint on my skin.

"Evie, it's okay. We just need you and Mal to at least try to communicate with each other. We need to know why you're behaving like this," Doug tried to explain to his girlfriend.

"What do you mean? We have always hated each other, and we always will! That's why. Now can we leave?" I could tell she was uncomfortable talking to Mal.

Doug had an idea. He decided to negotiate with her. "Okay, how about this? If you and Mal can at least try to talk, I'll buy you an ice cream. Deal?" he asked.

"Will Mal be there?"

"Nope, just us."

She took the idea into consideration. "Deal," she finally replied softly.

"Okay, great. I'm going to go wake up Mal," I started over to the purple-haired girl.

"Mal. Mal, wake up," I shook her small form lightly. She stirred, so I guessed she was waking up. After a few moments, she opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"We have company," I informed, not yet wanting to identify the other girl's identity.

Mal rubbed her eyes before sitting up.

 **Doug's POV:**

Mal was awake. There was no turning back now. I had to admit, I was concerned for Evie's safety. What if they got into a fight and Mal did something to her? They were both underweight for their age, but I noticed that Evie was smaller than her former best friend.

"Okay, Evie. Please try not to get into a physical fight," I whispered.

"Why not? We do it all the time." I was stunned by her reply.

"Because I'm concerned about you. I don't want to have to bring you to the emergency room today."

"Oh. Why?" she had a lot of questions. Before I could respond, Ben motioned for me to come over. I still held the girl in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder.

Mal went from sleepy to furious in a matter of seconds.

"What?! You didn't tell me that _she_ was going to be here! Why would you invite her?!" she screamed at Ben.

"Because you two need to talk. We need to know why you guys were behaving this way," Ben was speaking in a soothing tone, but Mal didn't seem to care.

"We hate each other! That's all. Now they can leave," Mal wanted Evie gone more than Evie wanted to be out of the room.

"Maleficent Bertha! Don't speak to them like that, okay? You two need to talk. I'm the one looking after you, so you're going to listen," Ben's beastly side was starting to show. I could see he regretted scolding Mal as soon as he saw the fear enter her eyes.

Evie started laughing. "Wow, Big Bad Mal is afraid of a teenager? Wow, that's pathetic," it was kind of hard to understand her through the laughter.

I knew that I had to scold her for behaving this way, but I didn't want to frighten her. Luckily, Ben came in.

"Evelyn Grace! It's not nice to laugh at other people like that," Ben used a less harsh tone that he did with Mal, but he was still stern.

Now Mal started to laugh. "Evelyn? I thought _my_ name was horrible. And Grace? Really?"

Evie managed to jump down from my grasp. "Maleficent Bertha is better than Evelyn Grace? I don't know what planet you're from, but last time I checked, Maleficent Bertha is probably the worst name I've ever heard."

Before Ben and I knew it, the two girls were wrestling. Evie jumped onto Mal's stomach, pinning her to the bed. Mal rolled herself on top of her attacker, and when Evie did the same, they fell to the floor. Whether or not it hurt, you couldn't tell. They were too focused on beating the living daylight out of each other.

Ben and I rushed over to the two. It took some work to pry Evie off of Mal, but I managed to do it.

"You guys!" I could tell that Ben was getting impatient. "I'm the one who brought you to Auradon, and I could send you back in a heartbeat!" I knew he didn't mean it, but I know I'd be scared if he was saying that to me. Mal jumped onto the bed and covered herself, while Evie gripped me even tighter.

"Fine! We'll talk! But only because we don't want to go back to that prison!" Mal huffed. Evie sniffled, and I knew she was crying, since my shirt was wet. I ran my fingers through her blue hair.

Ben sat on the bed and put Mal in his lap. I sat across from them with Evie, who still had hot tears running down her cheeks onto my shoulder. She didn't dare to look at the two across from us. She hates Mal, and now she's afraid of Ben. This was not going to be easy.

"Okay. Evie, do you want to talk first?" Ben asked. She shook her head no.

"Alright then. Mal, tell me about you guys and your history," Ben instructed.

Mal groaned. "Fine. Umm, well I was with Jay and we were stealing some stale croissants from a shop, when Evie came inside. She tried to introduce herself and I guess try to join in, but we pretty much ignored her," she started.

"How long ago was this?" Ben asked.

"About a year ago," Mal responded after thinking for a few seconds. "Anyway, she tricked me into thinking that my mother was there, then stole my food."

"That's why you hate each other?" I had expected something really bad, not Evie stealing food from Mal.

"Partially. Plus, my mother is Maleficent and hers is the Evil Queen," Mal added.

"And?"

"When the villains were first banished, two people fought for control: Maleficent and Evil Queen. She was the first person to ever dare to challenge Maleficent, so my mother saw her as a threat in a way. I was instructed to stay as far away from Evelyn as possible," she smirked as she said Evie's real name.

Evie immediately turned around, infuriated by Mal calling her Evelyn. "Maleficent! Don't you dare call me that ever again, do you hear me?!" I whispered to her to calm down. I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"You're weak. Crying is _not_ acceptable for a villain!" Mal was saying everything she could to aggravate the blue-haired princess in my lap.

"Oh, give me a break! As soon as Ben mentioned the Isle, you hid underneath a blanket. Is that a characteristic of a villain? I think not," she shot back.

"Okay, before this gets out of hand, Evie, why don't you tell your side?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, what Mal said is true about that day. I did steal her food, simply to survive. She was with her little _boyfriend_ ," she emphasized 'boyfriend', "so I took it. And I was also told horrible things about the two Maleficents, so I stay away. I also simply don't like Mal."

"Why don't you like Mal?" I asked her. "She seems like she could be a good fri-er acquaintance," I quickly corrected myself before I let the word 'friend' slip out.

"She just thinks she's better than everyone, just because of her mother, and I'm tired of it!"

" _I_ think I'm better than everyone? Well, actually I am, but you should hear yourself. 'I'm the fairest of them all. I deserve to live in Auradon and marry a prince. I'm a princess, so bow down to me,' " she mocked.

"That's it! I want to leave. I don't care about the ice cream anymore. Just please get me out of here, Doug," she pleaded. Ben nodded, signaling that it was okay to leave.

"Okay. Come on. I'll go get you that ice cream." With that, we walked out the door.

 **Ben's POV:**

Well that didn't go as planned, but at least we found out a little bit. I really wish that we could get them to get along. Everything is possible, but some things are harder than others.

Oh well.

It was worth a shot.

 **That's it! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I decided to do one without any group attacks, but more verbal ones between our two favorite female villain children. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **What should I do for the next chapter? Please leave some ideas.**

 **What are your thoughts on this story in general?**

 **Note: I made up Evie's middle name (Grace), so in any story where I use Evie's "real" name, it's going to be Evelyn Grace. It's not a fact that Evelyn is even her real name, but I feel like it could be. I think having a "real" name would come in handy in a story like this, so that's why I did it. For her last name, I use Queen, but that probably won't ever appear in this story.**

 **Another Note: I probably won't update anymore today for this story, and maybe not even tomorrow, for I'd like a bit more time to see your ideas, since I do like to take your creative suggestions into chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Evil Dreams**


	13. Sworn Enemies

**Hey! I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm juggling 3 other stories along with this one, so yeah. I'm still a bit new to this site, so I don't really have a set schedule yet. I love reading all of your positive reviews! This chapter will have an encounter between Mal and Audrey. This idea was suggested by Pinksakura271.** **Okay, let's answer a few reviews:** **Anna (Guest): Thank you! I'm glad to hear you like it.** **Ember411: Thanks! I'll probably do something like that in the near future.** **Pinksakura271: Thanks for the suggestion! And I know, no Ben/Mal and Evie/Doug is killing me too!** **Samira Vongola: Here's the update!** **So, here is Chapter 13 of "Little Girls".** **Chapter 13: Sworn Enemies** **Ben's POV:** Doug left the room carrying Evie, who rested her head on his shoulder. Mal smirked, feeling as if she had drove them away. "Mal, that wasn't very nice. You two shouldn't fight that way," I tried to explain to the tiny five-year old. This seemed to upset her. "Well duh it isn't nice! Have you not learned anything about us?" "I've learned a lot about you two, and I don't believe that fighting is going to benefit you in any way," I stroked the girl's purple hair. "Come on," I stood up, motioning for her to follow, "let's take a walk." Mal was reluctant to follow, but she eventually did. We walked out the door at the same time Jay walked out of his dorm with Audrey. _Oh great_ , I thought. "Hey! That's one of Evie's teammates!" Mal cried. "I don't want to talk to her now!" "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on it," we continued walking forward. Before Audrey could get a glimpse of Mal, Jay started tickling her ribs. The girl screamed and laughed, and I flashed Jay a thumbs up. "Hey Ben?" Mal asked. "What is it?" I responded. "My mommy is Maleficent, Evie's mommy is Evil Queen, but who's Audrey's mommy?" the girl asked. "Not that I care," she added. "I'm just curious." "Umm," I didn't know how to word it so that she wouldn't throw a fit. "She's a princess," I told her, hoping it would be enough. Of course it wasn't. "I figured that out," Mal rolled her eyes, "which one? I'm going to make her sorry that her daughter messed with me." "She's the woman your mother cursed," I confessed. If Maleficent really did curse entire kingdoms at Mal's age, maybe she won't know which person. Again, my optimism was useless. Of course she knew who Maleficent cursed. "SLEEPING BEAUTY?" the girl yelled. "How dare her daughter mess with me! I want to curse her to sleep for a THOUSAND years, rather than a hundred, like my mother," she cackled. I stopped walking and turned the girl to face me. "No, no. There will be no curses, understand?" The girl's face fell, and she started to pout. "You're no fun." I couldn't help but laugh. "You want to mess with me?" Mal put up her tiny fists, ready to fight. "No, Mal. I was only kidding. I'm sorry, you're just so cute." I didn't think that she would think I was laughing at her. "Whatever. Can we go eat now?" she asked. "Sure." **Mal's POV:** So Audrey is Sleeping Beauty's daughter? Interesting…. **Uh-oh! Looks like Mal is planning something. I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I was kind of busy today, but I had to update for you all. I will definitely at least start typing a new chapter tomorrow, but I don't know if it'll be up. If not tomorrow, then definitely Friday. It will be a lot longer, I promise. I just didn't want you waiting any longer.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	14. Villain?

**Hi! As promised, here is a new chapter for you. This one will be longer than the last one, I promise. This idea was suggested by Pinksakura271.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot.**

 **Chapter 14: VIllain?**

 **Mal's POV:**

I didn't think it was possible, but I think I hate Audrey more than I do Evie. I had an evil scheme planned for my (least) favorite pretty pink princess. She won't know what hit her.

It was the perfect plan. She'll definitely be running to her Mommy and Daddy. I just need one thing: a certain fairy's daughter. Lucky for me, the young princess was walking down the hallway.

"Jane!" I called out. She turned out, curious as to who had yelled her name. I motioned for her to "come in". She hesitated, but she came eventually.

I closed the door, which caused the shy five-year old to jump. I held back a laugh. _What a wimp_ , I thought.

"So, umm, what do you need me for?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well, I've decided to give you another lesson. You know, with your powers?" I put on the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Oh, okay. Sure," she agreed.

"Okay, this one requires total concentration, so don't say anything. It's a rather simple spell, just summon your power," I explained, and Jane nodded.

"Okay, let's begin." We both concentrated on summoning our magic. I thought about Audrey and how she was going to be cursed by her biggest fear: Maleficent. From now on, she will see me as the woman who haunts her in her nightmares.

"Okay," I started, "the spell is complete."

Jane's face fell. "D-did it work?" she asked.

"No, but I did see a flash of light for a second, so we did get something," I told her. This seemed to sadden her. I love hurting other people.

"Oh," she looked at the floor. "I should get going." She opened the door, then shut it after she exited.

Ben walked in, carrying a bowl of something called "strawberries". They were my favorite food. "Hey, Ben?" I started, "Can we go see Audrey? I think she heard me earlier, and I feel a bit bad about it." I'm a very good liar.

I could see that he was surprised with my sudden act of , ugh, kindness. I hated it, but the look on Audrey's face will make up for it. "Sure, I guess," he agreed.

He took my hand and led me to Jay's room. Ben lifted his fist to knock, but I just opened the door.

Audrey turned to see who had appeared in the doorway, only to realize she made a big mistake. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed, "MALEFICENT!"

Jay, startled, looked over. "Audrey," he chuckled, "that's not Maleficent. It's only Mal."

"No it isn't! It's Maleficent! She's going to get me!" I knew I couldn't laugh, but it was just so hard to hold back. Luckily, I was able to calm myself down before it was too late.

I could see concern wash over Ben's face, and he approached Sleeping Beauty's daughter. "Audrey? Are you feeling okay?" he put the back of his hand to her forehead. I had no idea why he did it, but that wasn't really important to me at the moment.

"I'm fine!" she slapped his hand away. "Just, get rid of her!" she pointed towards me.

"Audrey, I think you should lay down," Jay told that prissy pink princess.

"No! Just get Maleficent out of this room NOW!" she shrieked.

Before I even knew it, I was out the door with Ben carrying me. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I lied. "Why would she think I'm Maleficent?"

"Mal? What did you do to her?" Ben spoke in a serious tone.

"M-me?! I never did anything to her!" I tried to sound as shocked as I could.

"Never mind," Ben set me down. "Come on, let's go watch a movie."

 **Jay's POV:**

Audrey was in a corner, hugging herself. I could hear herself whispering "Maleficent" over and over again.

I knew I had to text Doug. I told him to come with Evie ASAP.

A few minutes later, Doug showed up with the little blue-haired princess. Evie immediately ran over to her best friend, who was still sobbing in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" Doug asked when he saw Audrey.

"I don't know. I was watching Audrey, when Ben came in with Mal. She started screaming Maleficent's name. She's never done this before," I explained.

Doug was thinking about what I just said. "Hmm, do you think maybe she knows Mal is Maleficent's daughter?" he asked.

"I don't think that's it. She would've been behaving like this already," I pointed out.

"True. Do you think that Mal did something to her?" he asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

 **Audrey's POV:  
** "Maleficent is coming for me," I whispered to my best friend.

"Audrey, no she isn't. If she dares to go through you, she HAS to get through me first," she announced.

"What makes you think you can hold her off?" I asked in disbelief. I don't want my best friend to get hurt trying to protect me.

"Please, a villain can do anything, including beating another villain," she answered.

"Villain?" now I was scared.

"Yea. You didn't know?" she asked.

"No! What? How could you be a villain? Evie, you're my best friend," I felt my eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Audrey. I thought you knew. I didn't want to have to tell you," she looked away, slightly embarrassed. I could hear her sniffling, and knew she was crying. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Evie. You're my friend. Plus, you don't even seem like a villain, besides the fashion," I smiled.

"I'm a villain, alright, but I _hate_ Mal. She thinks she's so great," my blue-haired friend rolled her eyes.

I had to giggle. "True," I agreed.

"She's not even royalty," Evie added, and I nodded.

"But what about Maleficent? I saw her, Evie. She's coming for me," I looked up and locked eyes with Evie's.

"No she isn't. Not on my watch." I knew she was coming up with a plan.

 **That's it! I like doing friendships between Evie and Audrey as children. What did you think of this chapter? Leave reviews.**

 **What is Evie going to do?**

 **Who do you think the mysterious person is? We'll be hearing again from him/her very soon.**

 **New chapter maybe later!**

 **Bye :)**


	15. Confrontation

**Hola! I have another chapter for all of you. I'm so sorry for the extremely long delay. With school and stuff, it's been hard to find time to update. I can't believe the success of this story and how many of you are reading. I thank you all for your kind reviews and suggestions. They help me improve my writing, and I get to know what you all want to read. This chapter may be a little violent, but the rating will not go up. Just a warning.**

 **Anna (Guest): Thanks.**

 **Ember411 (Guest): I'm not going to do a Lonnie and Chad scene in this chapter, but I'll do one soon :)**

 **Pinksakura271: Lol. I myself am missing the Mal/Evie sister relationship, and I'm the one writing this! I kind of like messing with Audrey as well, plus this shows that even villains (Evie) can care for other people.**

 **Time Turner (Guest): Thanks! Mal and Evie being at war with each other is killing me too lol. And I do feel sorry for Jane when I write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 15: Confrontation**

 **Mal's POV:**

Audrey is still under my curse. I know that Evie is with her somewhere, plotting revenge. I sat on the couch next to Ben watching what he had called a movie. When it ended, he hit a button and the screen went black. He lifted me into his lap and asked again, "Mal, did you do something to Audrey?"

"Wha- no? Ben, why would you think I did something to her?" I faked surprise. I could tell Ben wasn't buying it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're the only one who would do this. Evie doesn't have magic, and Lonnie is their best friend. You're fighting with them, so you have to be the one doing it. You can trust me," Ben told me.

"No I can't! I don't trust anyone," I told him.

"Why? Mal, here you can trust people. No one is going to trick you or betray you," I could see that he was upset and concerned about me. It's sickening.

"Whatever. I'm not telling you anything," I jumped up and ran out of the room.

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Evie's POV:**

I was in Doug's room, since he was looking after me. I was a ball of fury, and I was thinking of all the possible ways I could get back at Mal.

"Evie, calm down. I don't think blinding Mal with a bright light is going to help anything," Doug laughed a little, but immediately stopped when he saw that I wasn't laughing with him.

"Mal hurt my best friend. She is going to pay, Doug," I said coldly.

"Eve, no. No one is going to pay except Ben's family when one of you goes to the emergency room," Doug tried to make a joke again, but I wasn't laughing.

"Relax Doug. I've hurt people before, including Mal multiple times. This time isn't any different. Mal is going to pay for everything she has done to my best friend," my voice was still cold as ice.

"M-multiple? Evie, you can't just go around hurting people. It's not nice."

I started to laugh. "Well duh it's not nice! That's kind of the whole point. Since when are villains nice?"

"Evie, you may be a villain by blood, but I think that deep down you know that you know that this is wrong," I could not believe what I was hearing.

I actually have to admit that, for a split second, I believed him. The feeling didn't last, though. I'm a villain by blood and a villain by heart. Auradon isn't going to change that. "Of course I know it's wrong, that's why I do it. I choose to be evil."

"

"You don't have to be."

"Again, I choose to be. No one is forcing me. It's my choice, not yours."

"You're right. It is your choice, so you can make the right one," he brushed my hair with his fingers.

"I want to go see Mal," I said suddenly.

"Mal? Why?" Doug asked. I could tell he was hoping that I made the "right choice".

"We have to talk about this rivalry thing."

"Okay, um, well we can go find them," I think he was still in shock. He picked me up and started walking to Ben's room.

Doug knocked. "Ben, can we come in?"

A few seconds later, Ben appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I-is Mal here?" I asked sweetly. Living on the Isle of the Lost gives you a chance to practice acting.

"Yeah she is. Why?" I could see he was surprised.

"May I speak with her?"

"Ummm, sure if you want. Come on in," he stepped aside. "Mal. Someone is here to talk to you."

Mal groaned. "Who is it?" She stood up and saw me. "Ben, why is _she_ here?"

"Mal, I really want to talk to you. I want to be your, ummm, friend," I put on a fake smile.

"You're so soft. I don't have friends," Mal scoffed.

"Fine. Acquaintance," I corrected.

"Why? You hate me, and I hate you. Why can't we just leave it at that?"

I turned to the boys. "Ben, Doug, can you guys leave for a few minutes? I want to talk to Mal alone."

"Uh, s-sure I guess. We'll be right outside," Ben said. He and Doug turned and left.

"Okay, what do you want from me, princess?" Mal's tone was cold as ice.

"Mal, I know what you did to Audrey, and I don't like it one bit. She's my best friend," I got straight to the point before Mal could make me leave.

"What are you talking about?" Mal was doing her "good girl" act.

"I know you spelled Audrey, so don't even try that act on me," I snapped.

"Fine, of course it was me, so what? She's nothing but a prissy pink princess. Once she finds out who you really are, I bet she won't even be your friend anymore."

"That is _not_ true Mal! Audrey is still my friend because I'm not like you! I'm not a selfish brat who spells innocent little girls!" I was furious with Mal's assumptions.

" _I'm_ the selfish brat? You should listen to yourself 'I'm the fairest of them all,' 'I'm a princess, so bow down to me,' 'I want this, I want that.' Ugh! You make me sick," Mal rolled her eyes.

"You should hear what you sound like! 'I'm the evilest, so you should fear me,' 'I'll be your ruler one day,' blah, blah, blah," I shot back. Before I knew it, Mal's fist nearly collided with my face. Luckily, I grabbed her arm and twisted it. She yelled in pain.

The next thing I knew, Ben came running through the door. "Mal!" he cried out. "Evie! Let go of her!" I gave her arm one final twist before letting go.

Mal started to fake cry. "Ben...we were just talking and she twisted my arm."

"That's not true! You nearly punched me in the face, so that was just payback," I defended myself. What I said was true. It was payback for her almost ruining my complexion.

"Liar!" Mal accused.

"Am not!" I yelled back.

"Okay girls. Let's not fight about this. So you two had a fight, big deal. Is that going to end your friendship?" I knew Ben regretted what he said as soon as he said it.

"Okay, we are not friends. Why does everyone think that?" Mal yelled.

"Because- never mind. I guess people just make assumptions sometimes," Ben shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to leave I guess. Bye," I left the room and saw Jay in the hall waiting for me.

"Hi Jay. Where's Doug?" I asked.

"Band practice. I'm going to be watching you for now," Jay picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Okay," he led me into his room.

 **Thanks for reading. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for some time. I'll try to update more often. Next chapter will be Jay babysitting Evie, since I haven't done much interaction with those two.**

 **What did you all think of this chapter? Leave reviews with suggestions on improvements and what you'd like to read. I like hearing your feedback and plot suggestions.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	16. Makeup and Math

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter of Little Girls for you. I really wanted to do a chapter where Jay babysits Evie (I don't know why, I just did lol), so that's what this chapter is about.**

 **Anna (guest): Thank you**

 **Pinksakura271: I can tell you're among some of the biggest Bal fans lol. And thanks for your suggestions! I may or may not have included one in this chapter.**

 **Mystery Girl (Guest): You got it! Lol, I never want to end this story.**

 **Jordyn (Guest): Lol.**

 **Cheschire-Kaat: Yes, either next chapter or the one after that.**

 **Marissamtz03: Next chapter will probably have some fights :)**

 **Note: This chapter may have some errors when Evie is speaking. They are all on purpose because she is five, and we all know that five year olds don't always use proper grammar.**

 **Chapter 16: Makeup and Math**

 **Jay's POV:**

Doug has band, so I offered to look after my little blue-haired friend. I don't think she'll be as difficult as the purple-haired fairy, and I do want to get to know Evie's five-year old self.

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Doug was holding Evie, who was hugging him tightly. I think she was intimidated by me. She whispered something into his ear that I couldn't hear.

"No," Doug replied in a soothing tone. "Don't worry."

He gently set down Evil Queen's daughter, who immediately hid behind his legs. I've never seen Evie so shy. "E, it's okay," I knelt beside the small princess. "It's only Jay," I reached out and took her tiny hand in mine. She started to relax and walked toward me, and I picked up the small girl and held her the same way Doug had.

"I'll see you later, okay Evie?" Doug asked her.

"Okay. Bye Doug," she waved and Doug walked out the door.

"Okay, it's just you and me Eve. What do you want to do?" I asked the child who was braiding and unbraiding my long hair.

"Ummm, I want to practice my makeup," she responded as she pulled her mirror and began fixing her eyeliner. I knew that I had to get her to stop focusing on her appearance and to start using her brain. She's a smart girl and she needs to realize it.

I took the bottle of liquid eyeliner out from her small, perfectly manicured hand. "Evie, no. You can't be so obsessed with your makeup. Why don't we try something different?" I asked.

"Ummm, no tank you," she replied.

"Evie, it's 'thank' not 'tank'," I corrected her. I know she's only a small, shy child, but I feel like I should be doing this.

"That's what I said. No?" I could tell she was confused. "Never mind that. Just give me back my eyeliner."

"Evelyn Grace, no. You have to stop focusing on beauty and start focusing on academics."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I want you to spend less time on makeup and start actually learning things like math, science, and reading. We're going to start right here right now. What do you say?" I set her down and knelt in front of her because she started squirming a little.

"I'll pass. Do you have any tall mirrors? I want to make sure my outfit looks okay. Mommy gets mad when I'm not absolutely perfect," she asked me. Even though she's Doug's girlfriend, I really felt so bad for the kid. Her mother's opinion of her is all that matters to her.

"I'm sorry, but no I don't have any mirrors at all. But I do have some books," I figured it was worth a shot.

"No. I have one book and one book only that I like to read. It's mommy's grimoire." As she said that, she pulled out a black book that looked a little old. She flipped to a page and started reading, " _Mummy dust to make me look old. To shroud my clothes, black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, scream of fright. A blast of wind to fan my hate, a thunderbolt to mix it well, now begin this magic spell!"_

"Ummm, what?" I asked. I have no clue what she was reading. All I know is that it's a spell.

"It's mommy's most famous spell. The Peddler's Disguise!" she exclaimed happily. "It's me favorite spell!"

"'My'," I corrected. "And how do you even have that book? Doesn't your mommy keep it hidden so that it's safe?"

"Yeah she does. I stole it, just like the big kids do!" I could tell she felt accomplished that she stole something of her mother's, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that stealing is wrong and she shouldn't be doing it.

"You did?" I pretended to be shocked to help boost her confidence. I know that as a teenager, Evie never was confident in herself, so she may not be confident now.

"Yes. I did it all by myself too!"

I don't want to praise her for stealing because I don't want to encourage it, but at the same time, she's really proud of herself for doing this. I must've been really lost in my thoughts because I felt a little foot him my shin. Hard. "Ow!" I cried out. Evie was just giggling.

"You weren't moving," she put on an innocent expression. I had to smile at this.

"Mommy says to never smile. It causes wrinkles," I stopped smiling immediately, since I didn't want to be kicked again.

"Evelyn…" now I was really concerned. "You have to stop focusing on looks and what your mommy tells you. You're five, not fifteen. You shouldn't be worried about makeup or mirrors or sewing or wrinkles. You're a little kid, so you can act like one. Evil Queen isn't here and she's not going to be mad at you."

That last sentence did not have the effect I wanted it to. The tiny princess buried her face into her hands and started crying. "W-where is mommy then?" she asked in a bit of a sad voice. I forgot how close Evie was to her mother, and hearing that she wasn't here probably really scared the poor kid.

"Mommy is back home on the Isle," I told her.

 **Evie's POV:**

This makes no sense! My mommy lives on the Isle of the Lost with me, but I'm in Auradon. "Why am I not there then? Me, you, Mal, and Carlos all belong on the island, but we're here in Auradon," I asked Jay.

"Well, ummm, King Ben wanted some Isle kids to come to Auradon to experience the country and how other people live," he replied.

"Oh. But why isn't mommy here then?"

"Because mommy committed a very bad crime and isn't allowed to leave the Isle, just like the rest of our parents. He figures the children have a chance to change their hearts."

"I will never change! I'm a villain and I always will be!" I declared. "Right Jay?"

His response surprised me. "No Evie. Being bad doesn't get you anywhere in your life. Carlos and I have had a change of heart. You and Mal can too."

"I don't want to change. I just want to do my makeup." I walked over to the window where there was more light and took out my mirror. I applied a little more pink blush, using upward strokes of course. I then took out my light pink lipstick and put some more on, sealing it with a layer of lip gloss.

 **Jay's POV:**

Evie really needs to stop with this makeup. I can understand it when she's sixteen, but at five, I find it quite sad that she's so dependent on her appearance. She needs to get her mind off of it. Then I got an idea. Maybe if I can somehow relate academics to her makeup, she'll be interested.

"Hey Evie. Come over here," the little princess came running over.

"Yes?"

"Can you answer a question for me?" I asked, hoping she'll say yes.

"Ummm sure," I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"How many times a day do you reapply your lipstick?" I asked.

"Ummm maybe like seven," she responded.

Oh wow. Seven times a day to reapply lipstick is a little much, especially for a small child. "Oh. Well, how many times would you reapply in three days?" I figured I'd try some basic math with her.

She started counting on her little fingers. "Nineteen?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "Try again."

She recounted. This time, her answer was "Twenty one."

"That's right. You just did math Evie."

 **Evie's POV:  
** Jay tricked me into doing math! But I have to admit, I may be a little proud of myself for it. Maybe learning isn't that bad…

 **That's all for now guys! I'm really going to try to update for you more often. Please leave reviews with suggestions, ideas, comments about the chapter, anything for me to read.**

 **Bye :)**


	17. Unconscious Kisses

**Hey! I'm so, so sorry that I haven't gotten the chance to update for you guys! As mentioned in other stories, I am really trying my hardest to update as often as possible. I'd like to thank you all for your kind patience and I apologize for any inconvenience. For this chapter, I am focusing on a prompt given to me by Pinksakura271 (you give really great ideas!) I hope you guys continue to read and leave your kind reviews.**

 **Ember411: Aww you're so sweet! Thanks!**

 **Pinksakura271: I try my best to make them ACAP (As Cute As Possible). And thank you for continuously sending in suggestions :). As you've probably read above, your idea is used in this chapter too.**

 **Taybahirum: Thank you! I too think she's a little bratty sometimes, but that's who she is. Unlike you, I'm an Evie girl lol. I love Mal too, but Evie is my favorite.**

 **Jody: You don't have to beg me XD. I try to find as much time as I can to write so I can give you guys more to read.**

 **Samira Vongola: Here's the update!**

 **Just a heads up, the word "hell" is used once in this chapter. Normally I wouldn't write using that word or any swear word, but once you read it, you'll see that it's necessary.**

 **Chapter 17: Unconscious Kisses**

 **Ben's POV:  
** Right now, I'm sitting down with Maleficent's five-year-old daughter, coloring. Well, she's coloring; I'm watching her. "Hey Mal?" the young girl looked up, "What are you coloring?" I asked.

"I'm drawing my mom as an evil dragon that hurts people!" Mal replied proudly.

Her answer somewhat surprised me. Not because the was drawing her mother, but because she admires Maleficent because she hurts people. Then again, what can you expect from the Mistress of Evil's daughter?

I reached for the bowl of red fruit and ate one, not realizing that the purple-haired fairy was watching. "What's that?" she asked me.

"You don't know?" I asked her before realizing my mistake. Of course Mal wouldn't know what they were. "Well, they're called strawberries. They're very sweet and juicy. Try one," I told her.

She looked at the fruit. "Are they poisonous?" she asked. The worst part was that I knew she was serious. I had no idea how much fear these kids grew up in.

"No Mal. I would never try to poison you," I informed the girl.

"Why not? I'm just a useless brat that nobody cares about," she sighed.

"No you aren't. Why would you- who told you that?" I asked, furious at anyone who dare tell her these cruel things.

"My mother Maleficent," she answered. That made sense.

"Look, I know you won't believe me, but that isn't true. You're beautiful and great at drawing," I told her while moving her into my lap. Without realizing it, I kissed the young villain on top of her head.

Mal jumped up, clearly disgusted. "Ew! Ben, what the hell was that for?!" she yelled.

"Mal, we do not swear in Auradon."

"I didn't swear."

"Yeah you did. You used the 'h' word," I told her.

"That's not a swear. You wanna hear what swearing sounds like?!" she threatened.

"No, I'm okay. Just don't use words like that," I said, but the little girl already took off somewhere.

 **Mal's POV**

Ew! I have no idea what Ben just did to me, but I don't like it! Well, I mean I do know what he did, but you know, I have no idea why. All I know is it's a sign of affection, and I am not okay with that. But wait, if I'm not okay with it, then why didn't I hurt him? It's not like I care about him or anything.

Or do I? No, Mal, you don't care about anyone. Not Evie, not Jane, and certainly not Ben. Right?

Maybe I'm wrong. Do I care..? No, of course I don't. That's just Villain 101. We don't care unless we are benefitted by something.

I'm hit by something, but I don't know what. It isn't a physical object, but something inside of me. An emotion? No, villains don't show emotion. At all. Ever.

"Mal!" I heard a voice call. I knew that it was Ben. I stood up and kept running. "Maleficent!" he called, but I still didn't look back. That is, until he called out "Maleficent Bertha!" That made me stop and turn around.

"How the f-"

"Don't you dare swear Mal," Ben's voice was stern, which kind of scared me.

"Yeah, yeah," I tried acting like I don't care, but there was a hint of fear evident on my face.

"Mal, don't worry. You're not going to be hurt. Promise."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Wait, why not..?" I asked nervously. I don't know how he's going to respond. But I do know that I'm a little worried to find out.

"Because we don't hit children in Auradon. Actually, we don't hit anyone here. It's not nice," Ben told me. "We care about each and every one of our citizens." I didn't believe him, but I didn't speak. "Mal I promise it's okay. Come over here." I slowly approached him. If anyone back home told me to come over to them, I'd run the other way. Why is Ben different?

Ben picked me up and carried me back to his room, where we continued to color and eat snacks. The whole time, I kept wondering why I wasn't mad at Ben for showing affection.

 **That's all for now! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating much. I try my hardest, but I have a lot of schoolwork with the year coming to a close. Please just bear with me for a little while until I can get more written.**

 **Leave a review about this chapter and ideas for the next ones! I use every idea that is given :)**

 **P.S. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't know how to make it longer.**


	18. Jealous Princess

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been going out a lot and starting school and stuff. I'm going to try to have to come up with an updating schedule, so yeah. By the way, this story might be nearing it's end. I can't continue this one forever, plus I have ideas for future stories as well. There's going to be a few more chapters and then I think I'm going to finish it.**

 **Ember411: Aww I'm glad you get excited about the updates**

 **Sunny (Guest): I'm not gonna do any Ben and Evie moments in this chapter, but I am thinking about adding one or two in the near future.**

 **Hatersbackoff (Guest): I could've done that, but I wanted it to be that Mal secretly liked the affection Ben gave her, rather than hating it.**

 **Pinksakura271: I love that idea! Btw I think you should write some stories of your own. You seem like an AMAZING writer with all those fabulous ideas you have.**

 **Olive (Guest): Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Louise (Guest): Haha I'm glad you found this story too :)**

 **TheLifeStruggleIsREAL: Thanks so much :)**

 **Chapter 18: Jealous Princess**

 **Mal's POV:**

It's been like two or three days since Ben kissed my head, and I finally have a plan to upset Evie. The little witch is obsessed with princes, so I'm gonna tell her how much Ben cares about me.

She'll be so jealous and hopefully she'll cry. After all, that's what I like doing for fun: torturing anyone who deserves it.

There was a knock at the door, and I may or may not have jumped just a little bit. Okay so I did, but I didn't expect it, okay?! Anyway Ben opened the door, and Jay walked in with the wannabe princess. Ugh, the sight of her makes me want to barf. Perfect hair and makeup, homemade outfits. Someone's trying _way_ too hard to impress people. Probably because she's naturally hideous.

Evie was rambling on and on about math or something. I don't know what it is, and I have no intent of finding out. If _she's_ interested in it, chances are its beauty related or something. Yuck.

"Mal, I can do math now! I'm smarter than you!" the girl dressed in blue boasted. I rolled my eyes. _So that's what math is_ , I thought. Hmm, now I need to get Ben to teach me stuff so I can be better than Evie is.

"Yeah whatever," I said with a bored tone. "Well guess what happened to me today?"

"You were told to go back home and never return?" she guessed hopefully. Funny, I want that to happen to her, so I guess we're even. Well, not for long.

"In your dreams," I scoffed. "A prince kissed me today," I told her with a smirk. I watched as her face went from complete joy to utter sadness in one second.

"Oh.. Good for you…" she said sadly before jumping down from Jay's arms and running out to who knows where. Let's pray she falls into the ocean and gets eaten by crocodiles. Or drowns. Or both! That'd be amazing if it were both.

I saw Ben walking over to me, a disapproving look on his face. "Mal.. why'd you do that to Evie?" he asks. He surprisingly didn't sound mad, but I could tell he was far from happy. He picked me up and sat down on the bed with me in his lap, and I knew there was no way I could escape.

"Because she deserves it!" said pretty loudly, not caring who heard. It's true though; she does deserve it. "With her stupid outfits and stupid sewing and stupid brain, she's just stupid! I hate her and I want her to go back to the Isle of the Lost! Wait, you're King. Can you make her go home forever?" I asked hopefully. It's worth a shot, right?

Ben sighed and lowered his head downward for a moment before looking back at me? "Mal..." he said calmly, "I'm not going to do that. You two need to just get along and forget about the past fighting between you and Evie's mothers. Trust me, it'd be so much easier for all of us if it was just ended once and for all. I'm going to have one of the boys tell Evie the same thing." All I could do was stare at him. How could he possibly think that Evie and I could actually be friends? That's just insane!

"That isn't possible! I hate her and she hates me! We'd both like to keep it that way!" I yelled in his face. I then was able to jump out of his lap and run out of the room. I don't know where I'm going, but hopefully I'll find Jay or Carlos. Actually just Carlos. Unless Jay doesn't have Evie with him, then it doesn't matter. I almost let out a scream when I felt a pair of strong arms lift me from the ground, until I realized it was just Jay.

"Where do you think you're going all by yourself? You know you have to be with someone at all times," Jay reprimanded.

"Well I'm with you so shut it," I snapped at the much older boy. Jay didn't bother to answer; he just carried me back to Ben. When Jay opened the door to the dorm room, I growled at the sight of the girl with blue hair. She makes me sick!

I looked back and forth between Ben and Jay. "Why is she here?!" I groaned, clearly very annoyed.

"I told you. You and Evie have to get along," Ben simply stated. Jay put me on the ground before leaving the room with Jay, locking it from the outside.

 _Well crap_ I thought to myself, glaring at Evie.

 **Once again I'm so, so sorry for the late update! Anyway I was thinking about doing an Evanescence inspired songfic for Descendants, but I don't know which song to use. If you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. I was also thinking of doing one to "Bury Me Alive" by We Are the Fallen, but again, no good ideas lol.**

 **As always, please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
